1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polarizer and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a flat panel display that is widely used, and may include two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display may apply a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, may determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and may control polarization of incident light, so as to display an image through the generated electric field.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.